


harana

by kinkykenjirou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Half-Filipino Iwaizumi Hajime, Half-Filipino Semi Eita, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkykenjirou/pseuds/kinkykenjirou
Summary: It's Iwaizumi's birthday, and Oikawa goes to Semi for help to prepare something for his boyfriend's special day.





	harana

**Author's Note:**

> i've always thought about iwaizumi and semi being half-filipino cousins and i just want to be able to write a fic with that in mind and i thought, why not do it on iwa's birthday? so ta-da! 
> 
> there are some conversations here that are in filipino because as the tag said, iwa and semi are filipinos so i figured putting filipino conversations would add more to the vibe, and don't worry i put translations below to aid non-Filipino readers.   
> here's the youtube link to the song i used for this fic btw: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vf4WpFE47fs  
> the lyrics are in bold. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy this little fic i prepared for iwa's birthday uwu. happy birthday iwa-chan!

**_May 7, Monday_ **

As early as 7:30 AM, Oikawa was already knocking at the door of Semi and Shirabu’s apartment. It opened 5 minutes later, with a groggy Semi who was still struggling to open his eyes, “Oikawa?”

Oikawa let out an embarrassed laugh, “Yeah, um, I need to ask a favor, if it’s alright with you.” He asked. Semi opened the door widely and let Oikawa come inside. The brunet toed off his shoes by the entryway and pardoned his intrusion before following Semi to the living room.

“Do you want coffee or tea?” Semi asked as he made his way to the kitchen.

“I’ll take tea, please. Thank you.” Oikawa answered as he sat down on the couch.

Semi came out of the kitchen with two steaming hot cups of tea for both him and Oikawa. He set them down on the coffee table in front of the couch and Oikawa took it carefully, blowing before taking a sip. “It’s chai since that’s what Kenjirou drinks.” Semi explained and Oikawa just waved at him, “It’s fine.”

“Don’t you have work?” Semi said, setting his drink on the table. Before Oikawa could answer, Shirabu came shuffling out of their bedroom, rubbing his eyes (Oikawa almost cooed from the adorable display but he stopped himself). He blinked twice before greeting Oikawa a sleepy and mumbled ‘good morning,’ before he settled beside Semi on the couch who immediately made room for Shirabu to sit on and snuggle closer to him.

“I do. My shift starts at 8 AM that’s why I left earlier than Iwa-chan today.” Oikawa said. Semi nodded in response before he raised the question of the real reason for Oikawa’s visit, “So, what’s the favor you were talking about?”

 

**_June 10, Sunday_ **

**_Iwaizumi’s Birthday_ **

Iwaizumi woke up with the sun’s light on his eyes and Oikawa pressing kisses on his face. He blinked his eyes into focus and saw the bright, smiling face of Oikawa looking at him. “Happy birthday, Iwa-chan!” He greeted in that cheery voice of his and Iwaizumi let out a smile, leaning up to press a chaste kiss on his boyfriend’s lips, “Thank you.”

Oikawa stood up from the bed and stretched, before grabbing Iwaizumi’s hand to pull him up, “Come on, Iwa-chan. We’re going to go fetch your parents from the airport today.” Iwaizumi groaned and didn’t resist Oikawa’s pull, standing up and getting his phone from the night stand to look if there are any messages. There are two from his mother, from two hours ago, who informed him that they will already be boarding the plane, and there is one from Semi, who told him that he and Shirabu were already on their way to the airport.

“Mom’s plane would be landing in an hour. Semi and Shirabu are on their way to the airport already.” Iwaizumi said as he placed his phone back on the night stand. Oikawa hummed, “Those two are always early.”

Iwaizumi shrugged and pulled Oikawa close to him, winding his arms around the brunet and pressed a long kiss on Oikawa’s lips. It was supposed to be just a chaste one if not for Oikawa licking along the seam of his lips, to which Iwaizumi responded by parting his lips slightly, granting entrance for Oikawa’s tongue to meet his in a wet dance.

“As much as I like the thought of morning birthday sex,” Oikawa said as they separated, “We have to go get your parents and spend the day with your family.” With a parting kiss, he turned around and made his way to the bathroom, Iwaizumi following suit.

 

 ***

 

“Hajime! It’s been a long time!” His mother greeted him once they saw him.

_“Ma, kakakita lang natin nung April.”_ He mumbled as his mother hugged him.

_“Huwag kang basag trip.”_ She said, hitting him lightly on the arm before turning to greet Oikawa, who was already beaming widely at her. Iwaizumi then turned to his father who was talking to Semi and Shirabu and greeted him, _“Mano po, pa.”_ He said, taking his father’s hand and pressing it to his forehead. “How was the flight?” He asked.

“It was a little turbulent, but it was fine. Your mother was buzzing with excitement all the way from the Philippines.” His father answered with a chuckle.

“Well, it’s mom.” Iwaizumi said, sparing a look at his mother who was engaged in a lively conversation with Oikawa.

“Tendou and the others are waiting out front already.” Semi said while looking at his phone.

“Who exactly are the ‘others’?” Iwaizumi asked and he didn’t miss the evil grin on Semi’s face as he answered, “Matsukawa and Hanamaki.”

 

 ***

 

To say his mother was happy to see Matsukawa, Hanamaki and Tendou would be an understatement. She was very elated to see them, even going as far as running to greet them and giving each of them a hug.

_“Parang sila pa yung anak eh, hindi ako.”_ Iwaizumi mumbled as he fell into step with Semi while pushing the baggage cart of his parents.

_“Eh ang sunget sunget mo kasi. Smile naman dyan, yieee.”_ Semi said, poking him on the cheek. Iwaizumi just glared at his cousin, making the ashen-haired man laugh. “Auntie called before she boarded the plane, said she wanted to see Tendou, Hanamaki and Matsukawa when we pick her up and to make sure that they will be present on your birthday celebration.”

Hanamaki and Matsukawa grinned at him as soon as they saw Iwaizumi and immediately went to drape their arms over his shoulder, “Hey, Iwaizumi! Happy Birthday!” They greeted at the same time before ruffling his hair, like they always do when they were in high school. Tendou approached them as well and said his birthday greetings while Oikawa, Semi and Shirabu placed the bags inside the car trunk.

 

“Hajime, can we go get Mcdonald’s? I’m starving.” His mother said from inside the car.

“Ma, there are Mcdonald’s all over the Philippines.” Iwaizumi said in his most deadpanned voice but it did nothing to stop his mother from giving him a sad look.

“Look at what you did, Iwa-chan. You made Obaa-san sad.” Oikawa said, making a ‘tsk’ sound as he feigned disappointment.

“Don’t worry about it, Tooru. I’m used to Hajime being like that. But it still makes me sad, you know?” His mother said, letting out a heavy sigh. “Come on, Eita. Let’s get to the house already.”

Iwaizumi just looked at everyone with an unamused expression before he stomped over to the driver’s seat, “Fine. We’re getting Mcdonald’s.”

“Oh, what a wonderful boy you are, Hajime!” His mother exclaimed, her eyes shining with mirth. Iwaizumi had half a mind to smash his head on the driver’s wheel, but he stopped himself. Oikawa hopped on the passenger’s seat while laughing.

“Semi-chan would be riding with the others in their car.” Oikawa informed him as he strapped his seatbelt. Iwaizumi just nodded before driving.

 

***

 

Once they reached Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s apartment, his parents immediately resigned themselves to sleeping, saying the flight tired them off a little. Iwaizumi directed them to the guest room, where they would be staying for the next couple of days they would be in Japan for a visit.

Tendou, Matsukawa and Hanamaki went out again to go buy the groceries for tonight’s dinner while the four of them lounged on the living room, waiting for the three to come back so they would start cooking.

Semi and Shirabu drifted off to sleep halfway through the movie that they had played, and Iwaizumi had to wake them up when Tendou, Matsukawa and Hanamaki came back. They looked so comfortable snuggled close with each other that Iwaizumi was tempted to just let them sleep, but Semi woke up on the first shake of his shoulder and he proceeded to wake Shirabu up.

Iwaizumi moved to the kitchen and was about to remove the groceries from the plastic bags when Oikawa stopped him, “Iwa-chan, just go sit in the living room and let us take care of things around here, alright?”

Semi shuffled inside the kitchen with Shirabu on his heels and proceeded to wash his hands on the sink, “Leave the cooking to us. We’ll be fine. It’s your birthday after all.” He said. Iwaizumi relented and proceeded to sit on the couch with Hanamaki who offered him a can of beer which he gratefully took.

 

***

 

Dinner was very eventful, to say the least. The food was good, as expected of Oikawa and Shirabu, who was working as a chef in a well-known restaurant. Of course, Iwaizumi’s birthday wouldn’t be complete without his mother, his cousin and of course Oikawa, Hanamaki and Matsukawa, relaying almost all of his embarrassing moments. He lost count of the kicks he delivered to Semi from under the table, which just made his cousin laugh harder.

After dinner, they migrated to the living room and continued the conversations there, while Tendou and Matsukawa stayed back in the kitchen to clean. Iwaizumi noticed Oikawa get a little antsy and quiet, sending looks across Semi every now and then. Iwaizumi directed a questioning look towards Semi who just shrugged and returned to the conversation.

“Are you okay?” Iwaizumi whispered to Oikawa.

“I’m fine, Iwa-chan. Don’t worry about me.” Oikawa answered, giving his hand a slight squeeze.

 

Tendou and Matsukawa entered the living room, plopping down on the carpets as they tuned in to the story that Iwaizumi’s mother is telling. Oikawa then stood up and made his way to the now vacated kitchen, and Semi followed him. They were acting weird, Iwaizumi thought and was about to voice his concerns to Shirabu only to find the brunet looking unbothered. If anything, he just nodded when Semi whispered something to him before following Oikawa to the kitchen, and Shirabu just returned to listening to his mother’s story with amusement dancing in his eyes, as if there wasn’t anything weird going on at all.

Semi emerged from the kitchen not long after and went inside the guest room. He came out with a guitar, lightly plucking the strings as he listened and turned the knobs to get the right tuning. Once satisfied, he tapped the guitar’s body with his knuckles to be able to get everyone’s attention, and with eyes on him, he said, “Alright, so Oikawa has something prepared for Hajime, and he’s too shy to announce it to all of you so I’m doing it in behalf of him.”

They all turned around and looked at Oikawa who was standing by the kitchen entryway, his feet shuffling under him. He looked shy, and to say that Iwaizumi doesn’t find it adorable means he is lying, because it is really adorable and it is not so often that Iwaizumi gets to see the confident Oikawa like this.

Oikawa walked to the middle of the living room and took a seat on the couch beside Semi. He took a deep breath before he spoke, “I prepared a song for Iwa-chan tonight, and Iwa-chan I swear, if you laugh, I’m kicking you out of this house.” He warned. Iwaizumi just snorted before he nodded at both Oikawa and Semi to start.

Oikawa took a deep breath, and with an encouraging nod from both Shirabu and Iwaizumi’s mom, Semi started to strum the guitar.

Once he heard the starting notes of the song, Iwaizumi’s eyes widened in recognition and his heart started to beat fast.

Oikawa was lightly tapping on his knees, getting a feel of the song before his mouth opened and the familiar lyrics of the song from Iwaizumi’s childhood flowed from his boyfriend’s mouth.

**_Uso pa ba ang harana_ **   
**_Marahil ikaw ay nagtataka_**   
**_Sino ba 'tong mukhang gago_ **   
**_Nagkandarapa sa pagkanta_ **   
**_At nasisintunado sa kaba_ **

Oikawa always had a hard time speaking in Filipino, the words being too hard for him to pronounce sometimes. The fact that Oikawa’s in front of him and his family and friends, singing a Filipino song, one of his favorites in that regard, just made his heart swell in love and affection for his brunet boyfriend and best friend.

**_Mayron pang dalang mga rosas_ **   
**_Suot nama'y maong na kupas_ **   
**_At nariyan pa ang barkada_ **   
**_Naka-porma naka-barong_ **   
**_Sa awiting daig pa ang minus one_ **   
**_At sing-along_ **

He can hear his parents translating the meaning of the song to Tendou, Hanamaki and Matsukawa. Shirabu just sat there swaying to the tune while looking fondly at Semi. It seems that he had heard this song multiple times already and Semi translated it for him so he knew the meaning and wasn’t struggling to understand.

**_Puno ang langit ng bituin_ **   
**_At kay lamig pa ng hangin_ **   
**_Sa 'yong tingin ako'y nababaliw giliw_ **   
**_At sa awitin kong ito_ **   
**_Sana'y maibigan mo_ **   
**_Ibubuhos ko ang buong puso ko_ **   
**_Sa isang munting harana_ **   
**_Para sa'yo_ **

The song wrapped up and Iwaizumi just stayed there, staring at Oikawa. The brunet fidgeted at the lack of response from his boyfriend and bit his lip before letting out a nervous laugh, “Ah, it’s a little shaky. I don’t speak Filipino well but I hope you like it, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi stood up from his position on the couch and tackled Oikawa in a hug, making the brunet huff out a breath before laughing and hugging him back.

“Well, it seems that he liked it so much.” Iwaizumi’s father commented while looking at Iwaizumi who had his face buried in the crook of Oikawa’s neck.

“You dumbass, I loved it.” Iwaizumi whispered, making Oikawa smile.

Semi stood up with a stretch and carefully laid the guitar down on the side of the couch. “So, who wants to go out and get coffee and ice cream?” He asked.

Iwaizumi’s mother piped up from her seat and immediately stood up, _“Ay game ako dyan. Tara na.”_ She said pulling her husband along with her. “I want Mcdonald’s again, Eita.” She requested. Semi just laughed before pulling Shirabu to stand up and placing a kiss on his forehead, “You want anything?” He asked quietly. Shirabu just shook his head, “Mcdonald’s is fine. As long as you get to sing me to sleep later.” Semi grinned at him and nodded in response before he and the others followed Iwaizumi’s parents out of the house.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi just stayed like that, the brunet running his fingers in Iwaizumi’s hair while humming to the tune of the song.

“When did you learn that song?” Iwaizumi asked, making Oikawa smile as he remembered.

_“So, what’s the favor you were talking about?” Semi asked him._

_“Uh, as you know, Iwa-chan would be celebrating his birthday a month from now. His parents are coming over here in Japan, and aside from the planned dinner, I wanted to plan something special, for him.”_

_Semi nodded, “Do you have anything in mind?”_

_Oikawa bit his lip, “I was thinking, maybe you could teach me a Filipino song that he used to like so much when he was a kid?”_

_Semi agreed to help and even gave him a few songs to listen to before telling him to come back the next day to tell him what song got his attention._

_Oikawa listened to the songs during his break from work, and as agreed upon, he returned to Semi and Shirabu’s apartment the next day. The two were moving around the house, preparing to go to work, but they accommodated Oikawa nonetheless._

_“I like this song called ‘harana’.” Oikawa said as Semi stood in front of the mirror to fix his necktie while Shirabu sat beside Oikawa, sliding through his phone notifications while drinking his tea._

_“Oh, Hajime likes that song especially when we were young.” Semi asked. “Kenji, help me with my tie please.” He asked exasperatedly. Shirabu stood from the couch and went in front of Semi to help his boyfriend fix his tie and Oikawa just looked at them. Sometimes it still marvels him how Semi and Shirabu had so much dynamic and never lost a touch of affection towards one another in the 5 years that they were dating. He had always heard from Iwaizumi the complaints that Semi would rant about Shirabu back when they were high school until college. One day, Semi told them they were already dating, and it didn’t even come as a shock to both Iwaizumi and Oikawa. They saw it coming anyway._

_“Hajime would love it when you sing that song to him.” Semi said, snapping Oikawa out of his thoughts._

_“What was the song about, anyway?” He asked._

_“Well, to put it simply, Harana is a song about a man courting the person of his interest.”_

_Over the course of the month that Semi was teaching Oikawa the song, he would translate the lyrics little by little, and sometimes Shirabu would even sit and listen as they have their tutorial sessions._

_“Eita, you should play the guitar when Oikawa sings. It might help relieve his nervousness.” He suggested once and they both agreed._

_When Semi deemed Oikawa ready and well enough on singing the song, he grinned at him and said, “Yup. Hajime would love this.” He said making confidence boost inside Oikawa. “There’s this other song that would most likely fit both of you, but let’s save it for the wedding, yeah?”_

“Well, Semi-chan is a good teacher.” Oikawa said. Iwaizumi huffed, “He better be since that’s his field of work.” Iwaizumi removed his face from being buried on the crook of Oikawa’s neck and looked at the man lying underneath him, “Thank you.” He said with so much sincerity and Oikawa smiled, hooking his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck and pulling him close to press a lingering kiss on the raven’s lips. “Anything for you, Iwa-chan. Happy Birthday.”

The vibration of Iwaizumi’s phone made them separate from each other and Iwaizumi fished out his phone from his pocket.

 

_From: Semi Eita_

_> Auntie and uncle would be staying at our house for the night. Figured both of you would like to have the night alone._

_> Happy birthday, grumpy old man. Enjoy your night with Oikawa _( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

“We’re just the same age.” Iwaizumi grumbled as he read Semi’s texts. Oikawa, who was reading over his shoulder just laughed before pressing a kiss on Iwaizumi’s neck, “Well, it would be a shame to waste the opportunity Semi-chan gladly gave us, don’t you think?”

Iwaizumi placed his phone on the coffee table and turned around to give Oikawa a heated kiss that prompted a moan from the brunet, “Then, let’s not waste time.”

Oikawa grinned and pulled him in again for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> how does one even write a good ending aaaaa asdhbasd
> 
> anyway here are the filipino phrases i've mentioned:
> 
> -harana: harana is the filipino word for "serenade" and is part of the filipino culture of wooing/courting someone.  
> -"ma, kakakita lang natin nung April" : "Mom, we just saw each other last April"  
> -"Huwag kang basag trip" : "Don't ruin my fun" or something along the lines of that  
> -"Mano po" : mano is also a part of the filipino culture and it's the way we show respect to our elders by holding their hand and placing it on our forehead.  
> -"Parang sila pa yung anak, hindi ako" : "It's like that they are her sons instead of me"  
> -"Eh ang sunget sunget mo kasi. Smile naman dyan yieee" : "It's because you're so grumpy. Come on, give us a smile"  
> -"Ay game ako dyan. Tara na." : "Oh, I'm up for that. Let's go."
> 
> the song harana is as semisemi said in the story, a song about wooing the person of your interest. the song started with the persona asking if harana is being done in the current time period. in filipino culture, when you do harana, or when you serenade, the one who courts always come dressed up in barong, which is the filipino national costume for boys, and would bring a guitar or music instrument with him, along with his friends that would either play the instrument for him or sing his back up vocals. i can't translate the whole song because i might not be able to do it well and lessen the meaning of the lyrics intended by the songwriter. the last parts of the song was the persona saying that through the song, he will whole-heartedly pour his feelings for the person he likes/loves, in the hopes that the person he likes/loves would appreciate and love it. 
> 
> well, that's everything. i hope you all liked it! once again happy birthday to iwa-chan (and happy 6/10 yahashira day uwu) thank you for reading! 
> 
> twt: EITADAKIMASU  
> tumblr: kinkykenjirou


End file.
